Hero of the Leaf
by HyperA1985
Summary: Nartuto Uzumaki Namikaze unlocks legendary bloodline not known since legendary ninja Ashura.


Chapter 1: Path of the medic.

It was a cold day as brave boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was relaxing until Naruto sensed that something really unfamiliar was about to arrive which Naruto got up then Naruto went of to where he sensed something really unfamiliar so some minutes later Naruto saw someone really unfamiliar but as Naruto approached the really unfamiliar female Naruto noticed that the really unfamiliar female was hurt.

As Naruto carefully picked up the really unfamiliar female Naruto said "Do not worry I am not your enemy and I am taking you back to mine because I believe I have enough stuff to treat your injuries" which Naruto carefully carried the really unfamiliar female back to this then as Naruto arrived in his place Naruto carefully placed the really unfamiliar female down so Naruto went to the kitchen where he had medical kit ready for this sort of emergacy.

As Naruto carefully poured a healing oitment on the towel Naruto said "This will help you recover and do not worry I am not one of those bastards who would want to take an advantage on any female" which Naruto carefully placed the towel on the really unfamiliar females forehead then Naruto carefully placed a blanket on the really unfamiliar female to make sure that she is feeling OK so Naruto sat down on a chair but as Naruto looked at the really unfamiliar female Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto drifted into a dream where he meets his ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju which Mito said "Greetings my decedent I am here in your dream world because I wish to teach you the art of sealing jutsu and how to control power of your resident the nine tail fox" then Naruto asked "How did you know of the fox ancestor" so Mito explained "I know of the fox because I was his original jinchuuriki before your mother".

After Mito spoke Naruto said "I am willing to learn from you ancestor Mito" which Naruto started to train with Mito then Naruto started to learn how to control power of the nine tail fox then Mito said "I am proud of you my decedent you have surpassed me and my husband your ancestor in law Hashirama Senju otherwise known as the first hokage" so Naruto said "Thank you ancestor and do not worry because as long the will of fire shines bright I will never give up no matter what".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto saw the really unfamiliar girl recovered then the really unfamiliar girl asked "Where am I and who are you" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto and you are safe at my place plus I carried you here because you looked like you been hurt by something that I do not know".

After Naruto spoke the really unfamiliar female said "I am grateful for what you did Naruto and do you know where we are" which Naruto explained "We are in hidden leaf village otherwise known as Konoha" then the really unfamiliar girl said "I see well Naruto my name is Kurumu and I believe I was a succubus but I gave up that form along with it's ability when I was sucked into some kind of warp hole" so Naruto said "That does not seem to be believeable except I for one do believe you and do not worry I believe I can come up with a perfect cover up".

After Naruto spoke Kurumu thought _"Why is Naruto being kind to me when I was born a youki" _which Naruto thought _"I sense that Kurumu is a good person and that she deserves as much happpiness as I deserve" _then Naruto got out a note pad with a pen so Naruto carefully wrote a message saying "Dear Naruto if you are reading this well it means me along with my husband died and when we died we died leaving you one wish the one wish was to make our daughter Kurumu happy yours truly Kurumi Karuna".

After Naruto wrote the made up message Naruto said "The cover up message is finished and I like you to come with me because I am going to hand this puppy in" which Kurumu replied "I hope that this works because if the both of us have that one feeling I believe that we both have well that be both of us deserves happiness" then Naruto said "I agree you deserve happiness as much as I do and I like to grant your parents true wish protect you from those who would do harm" so Kurumu said "Thank you Naruto I am truly grateful and if I can repay kindness you are showing I dare to repay it by giving you happiness that you deserve".

After Kurumu spoke the two went of to the hokage office which some minutes later the two arrived in hokage office then Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I will need a bigger place because my friends parents left me to fulfil their dying wish and I have the letter to prove it" so Third hokage said "Let me have a look at the letter Naruto and I will inform you my answer to your requirment".

After Third hokage spoke Naruto handed the made up letter to third hokage Hurizen which Third hokage Hurizen read the letter then Third hokage Hurizen gave it back to Naruto so Third hokage Hurizen said "Alright Naruto I will give you keys to a bigger place and it belonged to the fourth but for you to know who your parents are well you will need to find a note that they left for you to read when you arrive in your parents place".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto keys to his parents place which Naruto said "Thank you and as for finding out who my parents are well I take that challenge but there is something I need to tell you" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "What is it that you need to tell me" so Naruto explained "I know who my ancestor is and you might be possibly afraid if her granddaughter finds out that someone here kept it hidden from her".


End file.
